goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps HorrorTown
Goosebumps HorrorTown is a mobile game based on the ''Goosebumps'' franchise, scheduled for a Halloween 2017 release.PIXOWL TO CREATE THRILLING NEW GOOSEBUMPS® MOBILE GAME, GOOSEBUMPS HORRORTOWN The game was released on May 30, 2018 by the game developer company Pixowl. In the game, the player is in control of a town inhabited by humans and over 50 Goosebumps monsters, such as Slappy, The Mummy, Murder the Clown, and The Haunted Mask. The monsters can interact with the human citizens. The goal of the game is to build the largest town with the most complete collection of Goosebumps monsters. Characters Monsters= The following outlines a list of monsters in order of appearance within the game: * Curly the Skeleton as the narrator of the character storylines * The Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru and Nila Rahmad from Return of the Mummy * Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga * The Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena * Blue Kerlew Hound from When the Ghost Dog Howls * Graveyard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls * Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost * Murder the Clown and the Koko's Klown Academy clowns from A Nightmare on Clown Street * Professor Shock and Cyborgs from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock * The Masked Mutant and the Magnificent Molecule Man from Attack of the Mutant * The Pumpkin Heads from Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns * The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! (includes Ricky Beamer, who also appears in human form) * A Piranha Person from Deep in the Jungle of Doom * The Shaggedy from Here Comes the Shaggedy * Dr. Brewer's Mutant Plants and Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay Out of the Basement * Amaz-O from Bad Hare Day (only during the "Bad Hare Day" event) * The Body Squeezers and Mr. Fleshman from Invasion of the Body Squeezers (only during the "Invasion of the Body Squeezers" event) * The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight * The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower * The Evil Knight from The Knight in Screaming Armor * The Annihilator 3000 Robots from Toy Terror: Batteries Included * Walter, the Ghostly Witches, the Giant Balloon Spider, Gummy Bears, the Inflatable Gargoyle, the Headless Horseman and the Skeleton Bride and Groom from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *The Haunted Mask from the book of the same name |-| Heroes= The following is a list of the main characters - known as heroes - in order of appearance. Alongside each hero is their house stats, and the tasks they can perform, with detail on the items generated from each task. *Lucy Del Rio **Read the School Newspaper ***Item: School Newspaper 1x **Piece all the Clues Together ***Item: Fhashcards 1x **Rest (Reading a Horror Novel) ***Item: Classic Horror Novel 1x **Do a Field Reconnaissance ***Item: Investigation File 1x **Search for Strange Clues ***Item: Magnifying Glass 1x *Dustin Williams *Shaeron *Marty Ricardo *Brooke Buchenberg *Eric Tylor *Chuck Reed *Ricky Beamer from Calling All Creeps! *Greg Mikkelsen *Megan Standish *Larry *Jordan *Emily *Selma *Synthia *Sonny Quinn from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Sarah Quinn from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Sam Carter from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Carly Beth Caldwell from The Haunted Mask |-| Neighbors= The following is a list of the residents in HorrorTown. *Mr. Mortman and Mrs. Dark from The Girl Who Cried Monster *Mrs. Maaargh from the Creature Teacher saga *Amaz-O *Firefighter Flores *Dr. Fritz Fredericks from Say Cheese and Die! *Dr. Dany Kim *Mrs. Johnson *Daimond Eddie *Officer Ramone *Dr. Brewer's Clone *Mr. Fleshman *Clarissa from Be Careful What You Wish For... *Walter from Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Conrad from Beware, the Snowman Storylines Main Storylines *''The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb'' *''The Girl Who Cried Monster'' *''Night of the Living Dummy'' *''Creature Teacher'' *''Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls'' *''The Headless Ghost'' *''The Blob That Ate Everyone'' *''Say Cheese and Die! '' *''The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock'' *''Be Careful What You Wish For... '' *''Calling All Creeps! '' *''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight'' *''Toy Terror: Batteries Included'' Side Storylines *''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' *''Return of the Mummy'' *''The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena'' *''A Nightmare on Clown Street'' *''The Ghost Next Door'' *''Stay Out of the Basement'' *''Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns'' *''Horrors of the Black Ring'' ''Locations'' Suppliers The following is a list of the shops and utilities, in order of appearance, that provide collectible items for crafting goods. *Newspaper Stand (+1 Newspaper) *Garbage Dumpster (+1 Cockroach) *Waste Container (+2 Cans) *Margot's Food Stall (+1 Canned Roaches) *Grocery Store (+1 Grocery Bag) *School Supplies Store (+1 Pencil Case) *Toy's Store (+1 Yo-Yo) *Carl's Leftover Stand (+1 Leftover Stew) *Arcade (+1 Robot) *Blob Monolite (+1 Blob) *Ed's BBQ Caravan (+1 Grilled Blob) *Comics Store (+1 Masked Mutant Comic Book) *Hardware Store (+1 Components Kit) *Chemical Fountain (+1 Chemical-Z) *Bakery (+1 Bread) *Flowers Kiosk (+1 Bouquet) *Record's Store (+1 Compact Disk) *Magic Tree (+1 Enchantment Words) *Books Store (+1 Book) *Haberdashery (+1 Sewing Kit) Crafting Locations The following is a list premises within HorrorTown where users can craft items. These are used for various storylines, or can be sold at the pawn shop for experience and coins. Gallery Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 2.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 3.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 4.png Goosebumps HorrorTown screenshot 5.png Goosebumps HorrorTown monsters.png|Slappy the Dummy, Murder the Clown, Carly Beth Caldwell's Haunted Mask form, Mrs. Maaargh, Dr. Brewer's Clone, Mr. Mortman, and a Lawn Gnome. Goosebumps- HorrorTown.jpg|Multiple monsters and villains including but not limited to Mrs. Maaargh, Mrs. Dark, Amaz-O, a Piranha Person, the Mummy of Prince Khor-Ru, Murder the Clown, Carly Beth Caldwell's Haunted Mask form, a Graveyard Ghoul, Dr. Brewer's Clone, Mr. Mortman, a Pumpkin Head, a Lawn Gnome, Professor Shock, Andrew Craw, Captain Long Ben One-Leg, The Shaggedy, The Lord High Executioner, and the Abominable Snowman. Goosebumps_HorrorTown-That's No Easter Bunny Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the That's No Easter Bunny! event Goosebumps_HorrorTown-Invasion of the Body Squeezers Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the Invasion of the Body Squeezers event Goosebumps_HorrorTown-Haunted Halloween Event Loading Screen Art.jpg|Loading screen art during the Haunted Halloween event Goosebumps- Horrortown_Attack of the Christmas Presents event loading screen.png|Loading screen art during the Attack of the Christmas Presents event References Category:Video games